


Be Brave

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested - Yes - Anon - Can I request 30 with Daryl please? Angsty but fluff and happy ending. They’re not together to begin with but they eventually get together. Can be set during any season.Prompts - 30. “Be brave, and you’re gonna be fine”.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You, Rick Grimes & You, rick grimes & reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 16





	Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy.  
> If you want to request anything feel free to do so or head onto my Tumblr www.multi-fandom-imagines-x.com  
> I have five prompt lists and a list of people I write for.

You hadn’t known the group for long, maybe a month or two, sometimes it’s hard to keep track of time. Daryl had been the one to find you, unarmed and two seconds away from becoming the chew toy of several walkers. He had taken them out with his arrows before coming to help you up. 

You smiled at the memory of meeting the man. All gruff and rough, barking questions at you about who you were and why you were alone, if you were alone. You’d answered him honestly, you were Y/F/N Y/L/N and you had somehow gotten separated from your group, you couldn’t remember when but it had been a long time since you’d seen them. He was silent for a long moment before deciding he’d take you to Alexandria. The pair of you climbed onto his bike with you gripping his waist tightly as your eyes were screwed close. 

Since then Daryl had been the person you had taken most of a liking to, whilst you got along and were civil to other members of the group Daryl was the one you would seek out, the one who made you feel safe. It had taken some time for him to soften up to you, even now after getting to know each other he put up that gruff exterior when other people are around. 

Now the two of you could often be found with the other, Daryl had taught you how to better use the camps weapons, he’d taught you how to track and was attempting to teach you how to use his crossbow. All in all, you were glad you had found Daryl even if it meant fending for yourself for a few months.

“Hey.” Daryl greeted as he came and sat next to you. 

“Daryl, hi.” You smiled over at him, earning a half-attempted smile in return. “Everything ok?” You asked in concern.

“Just this Negan business.” He told you, picking at the blades of grass you were sat on, “We don’t have enough supplies.” 

  
  


“Oh. Are you going?” 

“Yeah but you ain’t.” Daryl told you firmly, not leaving any room for argument but you ignored his tone.

“Daryl-” You began but he quickly cut you off.

“Nah, you ain’t coming. I don’t trust this, the saviours” Daryl spat, “are gettin’ more dangerous and I ain’t risking you gettin’ hurt, I-I won’t. You’re gonna stay here, Y/N/N.” Daryl looked at you, stern gaze watching you but there was something else, something you couldn’t quite make out. 

“If Rick says I can come, I will.” You fired back.

“Damn girl.” He groaned causing you to laugh slightly. “Y/N, just, I ain’t doin’ this to be an ass, if things go bad, I want you far, far away, you hear me?” 

“Ok,” you began, watching as he relaxed a little clearly thinking you’d give in. “And what happens if things go bad and something happens to you?” You asked.

“Won’t matter, s’long as you’re safe, that’s all I give two craps about.” The honesty in his voice had your eyes widening.

“Daryl,” you breathed out but couldn’t bring yourself to say anything else.

“Just, please, promise me you’ll stay.” You let out a deep breath but once you saw how it was making Daryl feel, how serious he was, you agreed, you didn’t like it but he was going with Rick and the others. 

You just hoped everything would work out.

-

-

-

You woke up in the middle of the night to find Daryl gone. This wasn’t the first time it had happened but for some reason panic filled you and you rushed outside. 

“Michonne.” You called causing her to turn around. She wasn’t your biggest fan for some reason but you didn’t care right now. Something was wrong.

“Daryl’s gone. We’re going to bring him back.” She said gesturing to Rosita who looked bored but there was a look of dread underneath that.

“I’m coming as well.” You told her.

“No, you’re not. Wait here in case he comes back. You saw him, he was a mess and he’s out for revenge. If he comes back, he’ll need you.” She said and before you had the chance to argue back, Michonne was gone.

Part of you knew she was right, if he came back you were probably one of the few people beside Carol and Rick who could calm him down and considering those two where away, it could only be you. The other part of you who knew Daryl knew he wasn’t coming back, not until he did what he needed. 

Decision made you snuck off, following the path Rosita and Michonne had taken.

-

-

-

You watched in horror for behind some trees and Rosita, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Rick, Carl, Sasha and Aaron were forced to their knees. Watched as Negan stepped forward with Lucille. There wasn’t anything you could do but watch in muted horror and fear.

You watched as Rick stared up at the man, something close to defeat in his eyes. It was disturbing to see that coming from a man like him. 

“You’re kid right?” You heard Negan say, watched the grin play out on his face and you pleaded to anyone that would listen that Carl would make it out of this, that they’d all make it out.

You watched as Negan strolled in front of the group, bat pointing at each person.

When the bat landed on Daryl you felt your heart stop. Only letting out a breath as he moved away from Daryl.

You just about kept in your scream of horror as you watched Negan bring the bat down on Abraham. The tears fell from your face as you watched the continued blows until there was little left.

You watched as Negan gloated, tossing the bat around so blood flew off. You couldn’t blame Daryl, you honestly couldn’t, you would’ve done the same. Still it was with fear in your heart that you watched Daryl as stood up and punched Negan right in the face. You gasped but nobody heard, all too focused on Daryl.

You stood there as Daryl fought against the men trying to restrain him, tears flowing faster down your face. Your head already playing out scenarios of that damn bat being brought down of Daryl’s head.

Fear consumed you as you watched a man run forward, Daryl’s own crossbow pointed at his head. It took everything in you to keep your feet planted on the floor but you couldn’t look away.

You let out a quiet sob of relief as the bow was moved but it quickly turned into one of horror as Negan turned around swinging the bat down on Glenn, watching as Maggie sobbed.

There was a long period in which Negan left with Rick but you couldn’t revel yourself, there were too many saviours. All you wanted to do was take Daryl and leave, just hide away from this absolute mess. You tried to avoid looking at the bodies but your eyes drifted to them far too many times. 

Finally, Negan came back, dumping Rick on the floor, letting out another speech. 

“Dwight,” you heard Negan call, “load him up.” You followed the bat as Negan lifted it, sobbing when you saw it was pointed at Daryl. 

He fought against him but he was exhausted, you all were and you knew Daryl would kill you for your next move, or Negan would, but you couldn’t let them take him, not Daryl.

“No!” You exclaimed as you rushed forward, knife in hand as you stabbed the saviour Negan had called in the shoulder. 

“Y/N!” Daryl shouted from the floor where had been shoved. It was only moments before you found yourself in the hold of three saviours, knife pried out of your hand.

Negan laughed, making him way to stand in front of you and crouching so he was eye level.

“Well, well, well.” He continued laughing, “just where have you been hiding, little lady?” 

“Take me.” You sobbed, looking past him and down at Daryl who had more than one gun pointed at his head. “Leave him alone, just, just take me. Please.” You flinched as Negan brushed his hand against your cheek to wipe away the tears, only for them to be replaced half a second later with more.

“Now that is a tempting offer darling.” He smirked, looking you up and down and what a sight you must have been. “But I want him.”

“No!” You screamed, thrashing against the saviours.

“Yes!” He yelled back, standing at full height and pointing the bloody bat in your face causing you to reel back as best you could in the others grip. “But because I’m so damn understanding, I’ll let you have a moment before I take him.” With that he gestured to the men and you were thrown down, landing roughly next to Daryl who quickly took you in his arms.

“The hell where you thinkin’?” He snapped at you but then shook his head. “Don’t matter. You ever do that again I’ll -” Daryl trailed of, eyes peering over you to the dead bodies.

“I’m sorry.” You sobbed, clutching at his shirt, “Please.” 

“I know, darling, I know.” He said hugging you close. “You listen to me, now, you gotta be brave. Be brave, and you’re gonna be fine. You gotta remember what I taught ya and for God’s sake don’t get into any more trouble. You hear?” He asked, a few tears making their way down his face. You nodded with sobs wracking your body.

“C’mere.” He said before cupping your cheek. Gently he lowered his head, leaning forward to press an urgent kiss to your lips. You kissed back, not thinking this would be how your first kiss with Daryl went. You let out a shout of surprise as you were forcefully pulled up and away from Daryl and he was shoved in the back of a van.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you sweetheart.” Negan smirked as he pointed Lucille in your face again. 

“Please.” You whispered as the saviours let you go causing you to fall to your knees. “Please.” 

Negan ignored you as he turned to the rest of the group, crouching down in front of Rick. 

“He’s got guts.” You heard him say and you couldn’t help but agree, hoping Daryl would cause Negan hell. “I like him. He’s mine now.” Hearing Negan say that caused you to pounce, well you tried to but Rosita saw it coming and dragged you down next to her. You thrashed and sobbed but she didn’t let go. Hearing him go on about how he’d cut pieces of Daryl caused your sobs to worsen, something you didn’t think possible.

Daryl had to watch you from the open van, not able to make a single move for fear of Negan pulling the bat out on you. He’d already done enough damage.

The saviours cleared out quickly, leaving a van, two dead bodies and a group of traumatised and sobbing people behind. You pushed away from Rosita, moving so you were a few paces away from everyone, crumbling behind a tree for the illusion of privacy. You rested your head on your knees as you sobbed. 

-

-

-

It was a while since you would see Daryl again. You’d spent the first few days alternating between sobbing and staring blankly at wall. Then you decided you wanted revenge. Going after Negan wasn’t an option yet, it’d take a while to get Negan but the other saviours were fair game. 

“Don’t.” Rick said as he watched you strut passed his house. He was sat on the porch stairs holding Judith close to him. 

“Don’t what?” You asked, stopping in front of them.

“Whatever you’ve planned, don’t.” He warned.

“I wasn’t going to do anything. I’m going on a run, no need to give that bastard any more incentive to hurt people.” You snapped.

“You’re like him, you know?” Rick asked, not looking away from Judith.

“What Negan?” You asked in disgust.

“Daryl.” Rick smiled; it was a sad smile. “It’s how I knew what you were going to do before you did because he’d do the same damn thing.” He told you fondly.

“He took him, Rick. You saw what he did to Abraham, to Glenn! Imagine what he’d do to someone he wanted to torment, to torture. Glenn and Abrahams death will look quick and easy compared to what he is capable off. I’m getting him back.” Your eyes filled with tears but you refused to let them fall.

“You think I don’t want him back? I’ve known him for years, he’s my brother!” He exclaimed, the change in tone startling Judith. He paused to shush her before turning to you. “Trust me what you’re feeling for Negan, so am I, so is everyone.”

“Yet you’re all just willing to sit on your arses and accommodate Negan’s every God damn need!” You yelled.

“He’s got Daryl over us; we fuck up then Daryl pays. You don’t want that and neither do I. Remember what he told you; don’t get into trouble.” Rick reminded you like you didn’t reply those last words in your head continuously.

“So what? I sat around here with my thumb up my arse?” You snorted, moving to take a seat next to Rick, smiling as Judith reached for you.

“No, I’m saying we play Negan’s game for a while until we have a plan. A smart plan.” He told you, passing Judith over to you.

You suddenly felt exhausted every bit of fight had left you. With a sigh you rested your head on Rick’s shoulder causing him to smile sadly down at you before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you close.

“We’ll get him back, Y/N, I promise.” He swore, placing a kiss on top of your head.

“I know.” You told him. With or without his help you were getting Daryl back.

-

-

-

The next time you saw Daryl it was when Negan came to pick up his share of Alexandria’s supplies.

“Daryl’s here.” Rick told you causing you to look around but Rick stopped you, placing his hand on your upper arm. “No one is to talk to him, he said he’ll start cutting pieces off.” He told you regretfully, watching the tears fill your eyes. “I’m sorry, Y/N/N, I really am.”

“Fuck!” You exclaimed, kick the wall next to you.

You moved away from Rick, leaving him to deal with greedy saviours, and started looking for Daryl. The moment you saw him you gasped, trying not to cry. He looked terrible, drained, exhausted. It took everything in you not to run to him. 

You waited until Negan entered the house before sneaking over.

“Daryl.” You breathed out causing his head to snap around to you before looking to the house Negan just entered and then back to you.

“Y/N/N.” He whispered sounding worse than he looked.

“What has he done to you?” You asked, walking up to him and cupping his cheek. You smiled sadly as he leaned into the embrace.

“Nothin’ darlin’, don’t you be worrying. You just keep yourself out of trouble.” He told you with a smirk that held no energy.

“Now what is this?” Negan exclaimed as he walked out the house, that damn bat swung over his shoulder.

“Be brave for me, darlin’.” Daryl whispered before moving away from you. 

“I do believe I told all of you no talking to the help!” He yelled the last word, swinging Lucille in front of your face quickly causing you to flinch.

“I made an expectation for you once, sweetheart, tell he why I shouldn’t start chopping pieces of him off.” He demanded, swinging the bat in Daryl’s direction.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, I was in the infirmary and I didn’t know he was here. Please.” You begged, not wanting the man to start swinging. 

“Last chance.” He warned quietly, coming close to you, leaning down so he could whisper, “one more move that I don’t like, your boyfriend is dead.”

You gasped as he moved away and beamed and you. A few tears made their way down you face as you stared at him in horror. Thankfully Rick had followed you down, knowing you would disregard his words, and wrapped his arm around him, nodding at Daryl as discreetly as he could manage.

Watching Negan’s smirk as he left with Daryl crushed you.

-

-

-

Somehow, you’d ended up at Hilltop with Rick and some members of the group. You suspected you’d only been allowed to go because Rick didn’t fully trust you yet, suspecting you’d go after Negan’s men alone which to be fair he wasn’t wrong. You went as a group because Rick had decided that they were ready to fight, they needed to fight Negan. It was the first thing you had agreed with for weeks.

He told Maggie how she was right and it was a heartfelt reunion for the group. You stood to the side watching, noticing how the group was down one vital member but hopefully when all was said and done, you’d have Daryl back.

You watched as Rick’s gaze strayed from Maggie’s to something behind her, too deep in thought though you didn’t follow his movement to see where he had gone. Not until Michonne bumped your shoulder. You looked up at her and saw the amazed smile on her face and followed her gaze when she nodded. You let out a choked sob as you watched Daryl leave Rick’s embrace and ran over to you. 

Daryl collapsed into your arms the moment he was next to you, laying his head on your chest even with the height different. You sobbed into his hair as he sobbed into your chest. Whatever Negan and his saviours had done it had broken the strong man in front of you.

The two of you ended up on the floor. You held Daryl close to your chest as he clung to you, neither of you willing to let the other go for even a moment. You looked up to find everyone around you in various stages of shock, most crying but with big smiles on their faces. 

For once everything looked like it could go in your favour.

-

-

-

That night you and Daryl lay in bed together. He lay comfortably on your chest and you played with the overgrown hair. He had told you and Rick about what had happened whilst he was at the Sanctuary and it broke both your hearts. 

You heard about his escape and couldn’t help but wonder why someone had helped him but didn’t dwell on it for too long because you had Daryl back. 

You weren’t surprised to hear the man had refused to join Negan’s side though. Thankful even because it showed Negan hadn’t broken Daryl, not completely. 

“Missed you.” You heard him mumble. The poor man looked exhausted but the relief and happiness to be back with his family, with you, was so visible on his face that you couldn't help but smile back softly. 

“I missed you too, baby.” You told him, voice barely above a whisper so not to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere that was there.

“Thought he was gonna kill me, kept thinkin’ bout you, bout the group. Those woulda been my last memories of y’all and I couldn’t- I couldn’t…” He trailed of as a sob wracked his body. 

You shifted so you could cuddle him, running a hand through his hair whilst whispering soft words of comfort. He was safe, you were safe, his family was safe. Everything was going to get better.

“Dunno why Maggie don’t hate me, I got Glenn killed.” Daryl whispered, almost like he didn’t want to admit it which was ridiculous because it wasn’t his fault.

“Negan’s a lunatic who doesn’t need an excuse to kill somebody but if the chance is there, he’ll take it. It wasn’t your fault Glenn was killed, ok, Maggie knows it, Rick knows it, I know it. Nobody blames you in the slightest, you can’t blame yourself.” You knew it would take more than one night to make Daryl see that none of this was his fault but for now the best you could do was hold him and tell him the truth.

“Dunno what I’d do without you baby girl.” He told you after he’d calmed down. The tears were gone and all that was left was sheer exhaustion.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either. Can’t put me through that again.” You scolded causing him to laugh tiredly.

“Don’t think we ain’t talking about your little surprise appearance that night either, you’re still in trouble.” He warned, his body just slightly less tense than it had been.

“All the long nights filled with worry should be enough to make up for it.” You whispered to him as you watched his eyes blink shut for longer and longer each time.

“Long nights filled with this would be better, that’ll make up for it.” He told you before lazily lifting his head and pressing his lips against yours, drawing you into a soft kiss that made you melt.

“God, baby, I missed you so damn much.” He whispered against your lips as he pulled away, resting his forehead on yours.

“I missed you too.” You whispered back, pressing you lips against his briefly before pulling away and guiding him to lay back down.

“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll still be here tomorrow.” You told him as you resumed running your hand through his hair.

“Be here all the damn time, I ain’t ever letting you go again.” He mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

It was a long road plagued with nightmares, tears, anxiety and more stress than one thought possible but eventually Daryl got better with the help of everyone around him and the two of you were closer than ever. Daryl had even officially asked you to be his girlfriend, after a kick up the ass from Rick. 

True to his word Daryl didn’t let your surprise appearance that night go but it ended with the two of you airing your frustrations out and admitting just how much you liked and cared for each other. 

It was good for both of you. 

  
  
  



End file.
